


Masquerade

by Crickett_89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Soulmates, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crickett_89/pseuds/Crickett_89
Summary: I'm put to mind of all that I wanna be, I could never define what you are to me.





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Hi every! I'm sure by now if you have read some of my work.. you can tell I love Hozier! So when I heard this song I got this idea! No beta all errors are mine!

Harry looks at himself in the mirror, not believe that he let Hermione talk him into this. Wearing an all-black three-piece tux, with black dress shirt, black vest, and bowtie. His Raven colored hair was long and pulled back into a pony tail. He eyes have been magically fixed since he started his apprenticeship with Charlie at the Dragon Sanctuary. 

Looking down on the bathroom counter there sat the last missing piece of his ensemble this evening. A beautiful deer mask looks up at him. It was really very beautiful, silver with antlers and ears. When Hermione said that it was a masquerade party, he didn’t like the thought of it. Mostly now a days he works with his Dragons or hangs out with Charlie and Charlie’s soulmate. He was completely heartbroken when he found out that the Weasley he has a crush on already had a soulmate and was completely straight. Knowing that he will probably never find his soul mate, because he wouldn’t let anyone get that close. 

Sighing he flicks his wrist and he eyes change a beautiful Grey. He knows that he has seen this color of grey before. It said to change eye color no one is to know who they are talking to all night. It’s for orphaned children of the war. It’s been three years since everything has happened. Pulling on his mask he checked himself out in the mirror. 

He does look good. His body had filled out with muscle since he has been working physically for 3 years. Charlie would have them at the gym that they had every morning. Stating that he needed to get his skinny arse into shape or he was going to be eaten by one of the dragons. The only thing he hates was his height but there is nothing that he is going to be able to do about that. 

“Harry!” Hermione’s voice rings through Grimmauld Place. They decided to get ready here together. Harry bought 3 plates at 1000 galleons a pop. Not that he didn’t have the money, honestly being the richest wizard in Britain didn’t have its perks. Right now, he just lives off what he gets paid at the Dragon Sanctuary. 

“Yeah, I'm coming.” One last look he smooths himself out and walks down the stairs. 

At the bottom there stood his two best mates. Both of them in all white, Ron’s white mask just covered his eyes it was engraved. Hermione has a rose gold mask that swirled around her eyes with rhinestones. Ron’s normal brown eyes are now greener and his red hair has been muted, now it looks more auburn than red. Hermione’s brown hair is now more of a dark blonde and her brown eyes have been changed to blue. 

“Wow, you guys look brilliant! I can hardly recognize you!” Both of them look up at him. 

“No Harry you look brilliant, I know you didn’t do anything to your hair but those eyes. They are absolutely beautiful!” Hermione walks up to him and kisses his cheek. Then pulling Ron into a hug Harry fixes himself. 

“Thank you, I don’t even want to do this tonight. I wish that I could have just sent money. Or just sent you two in my place. I much rather just go to the pub and have a couple of pints and go home.” Hermione shakes her head and threads her arm in-between his and her husbands. 

“We are going to go to this party and we are going to have fun!” Ron looks over at him, knowing that they shouldn’t argue with her. 

“Alright Mione’ We will go. But if it gets too boring I'm taking your husband and we are going to get a pint.” Winking at Ron who quickly nods without Hermione seeing. 

“Fine... if it is bad we will all go. Now how will we know if we don’t go.” With one last huff they all three of the pop away. 

\-------- 

Appearing in front of a big beautiful manor, there was a red carpet. They were not the first one there of course not. Hermione wanted to be but Harry decided that he wasn’t going to rush he didn’t even want to go in the first place. Ron and Hermione walked ahead of him posing for pictures laughing and smiling at the comments that the photographer’s were saying. Then it was Harry’s turn, walking slowly up to the first set of photographers he stood smirking. He would never try to show them a real smile. Not after most of the trash that they have written about them. That is one of the main reasons that he went away. Being an Auror, a gay auror wasn’t going to work in this world. Not if his name is Harry Potter. 

“So you are a Stag going Stag to the party. That’s pretty funny!” One of the photographers laughs out. 

“I guess you could say that.” Harry threw his voice a little bit. Knowing that the press would know his voice no matter how he looked. 

“Well you are the hottest one that has walked through here tonight.” Rolling his eyes Harry steps over to the next set of photographers. Looking forward until he saw something out of the corner of his eye. 

There stood a tall man, wearing a Bronze Plague Doctor mask, but it looked to be fashioned after the romans. Wearing an all-black tux his hair is hidden by a black top hat. The person posed with his cane that had a dragon on the handle. Harry couldn’t help but stare, there is something about that man. 

“Sir! Over here please.” Walking down he gets to the last set of photographers. Feeling eyes on him he didn’t turn around. He knew he would find the doctor again tonight... 

\------- 

After boring speeches and horribly overpriced food that their portions wasn’t enough to feed a small child let alone a grown adult. Harry tells Ron and Hermione that he is going to go get a drink. At least it was an open bar. Grabbing a quick fire whiskey he makes his way outside. 

Reaching inside of his pocket for his cigarettes he lights one with a snap of his finger, thinking that he is alone so it didn’t matter if he used wand-less wordless magic. 

“That was impressive... do you think you can do that for mine?” The voice behind him asks. It was low and daring, but he knows that it wasn't his real voice. It seemed too familiar. Turning around Harry smirks, there stood the doctor. 

“Well if I do it again, you might have a chance to see who I really am and I don’t think that is part of the rules.” The stag said changing his voice slightly. Looking at the doctor taking all of him in, he was taller than Harry, but let’s be truthful there isn’t many people who are not taller than him. He was lean but muscular. Then his eye reach to the eye holes in the mask. Seeing a beautiful green color, that is familiar. It almost looked like the color of his, but just a hint of blue. 

“So you are a rule follower?” The doctor said with a smile placing his cigarette in his mouth. Which was somewhat hidden with his mask. Harry could tell that the bottom lip pouted out perfectly like a little pillow. Wondering how sweet it would taste, shaking his head he snaps his finger and the cigarette burns brightly at the end. 

“Thanks, so a stag? That means you must be an eligible bachelor. Someone that the women throw themselves at and all the men want to be like.” The Stag shakes his head, women... no not since Hogwarts... 

“Actually it would be more accurate if you would say all the men throwing themselves at me...Women want to be me... Not sure why, I don’t think I would be as good looking if it wasn’t for my status.” Harry didn’t know why he would say that to a perfect stranger but not being able to see his face was actually kind of the reason why it was so easy. He didn’t know who he was so why not tell the truth. 

The doctor comes and stands right next to him. “I know how that is. I always grew up everyone demanding me to be what they wanted me to be.” Harry took a hit almost choking, hearing what the doctor said about demanding you to do what they wanted or needed you to do. 

“I know all about that... To be made feel like if you didn’t do what was expected of you the whole world would crumble. It is not what a kid or a teenager should have to deal with.” Taking another hit he saw the doctor relax more as they talked. 

“Stag I will drink to that.” Clinking their glasses they continued to talk, drink and smoke. 

\------- 

Harry was feeling good as he sat outside with the doctor. They have laugh and flirted the whole night. Hearing that the dance floor was now open the doctor looked over at Harry smiling. 

“Come on Dear!” Laughing at the horrible nickname. “Let’s dance... we have talked and drank and smoked, now it is time to dance...” Harry knows that he should say no... because this is not something that he is good at... But looking up into those green eyes he couldn’t say no.... A gloved hand is held out to him and he takes it and he is being lead into the manor and onto the dance floor where he waved to Hermione and Ron who are dancing. 

“I must tell you doc... I'm not a very good dancer...” Those green eyes flicker with mischief. 

“Don’t worry I will lead... Just move when I move....” Harry allows his body to be pulled into the taller mans. An arm goes around his waist ad the other is held and clasped together with his. He places his on the taller man’s shoulder. 

“See not to hard is it?” The music starts to play, and Harry stumbles a few times. Blaming it on the whiskey that he drank. 

“Had a little too much sorry.” Harry said in his real voice. Too nervous to hide it. 

“Trust me Stag... Just let me lead.” Nodding the Stag felt himself turning back into his 16-year-old self. Scared but doing it anyway like the Gryffindor that he is. 

The songs were all pretty normal songs the words didn’t mean anything but the longer he danced with the doctor the small talk and the movement. Harry felt himself losing himself into the music into those eyes that are looking through him like he knows him... Harry felt his heart pound in his chest, his heart isn’t the only one who is betraying him. 

Ever since what Patrick did, he couldn’t let himself find happiness always afraid of the news story. Or the money or people just wanting him for his fame. Harry was more than his name. He loved his job he loved his family. He loves this doctor who is pressing every button he has. Did he just say love. 

Soon the song changes again. With that change so did their dancing. Harry looks into those green eyes and sees a smirk on coming through under the mask. 

Slowly moving to the beat Harry starts listening to the words. 

I still watch you when you're groovin'  
As if through water from the bottom of a pool  
You're movin' without movin'  
And when you move, I'm moved 

“You know Stag... You are getting better at this dancing thing.... I mean I know I'm a good teacher but damn...” Trying not to blush as he brushes his finger tips on the back of the doctors neck. Feeling a little bit of hair. It felt like silk. Wondering what color it was naturally. What it looks like is a light mousy brown. 

“You are a good teacher...” The Stag said with a smirk, until the doctor pulls him in. Now their bodies are flush against each other.... Harry could feel the other man’s excitement of their movements. Still dancing the song goes on... 

When you move  
I'm put to mind of all that I wanna be  
When you move  
I could never define all that you are to me 

So move me, baby  
Shake like the bough of a willow tree  
You do it naturally  
Move me, baby 

“Do you know how perfect you are Stag.... I mean I know you are probably used to hearing that... but I don’t think people actually tell you how perfect you are... Inside and out... You can tell... Bloody beautiful inside and out...” The doctor said huskily twirling him around so now they were back to front. The taller man’s hands grip his hips. Swaying them back and forth. Harry leans back into the lean but muscular chest. 

“You are not too bad yourself Doctor... It seems like people may misunderstand you, but I don’t... You want to seem like you don’t care... that you are this thing that doesn’t hurt or doesn’t feel but you do... So handsome... inside and out....” The movement stills for a moment but it quickly starts up again. 

When you move  
I can recall somethin' that's gone from me  
When you move  
Honey, I'm put in awe of somethin' so flawed and free 

“What if the mask, just hide what we really are... what if I am a horrible person... How could you just say that I care when I don’t...” Hearing the voice waver, for the first time that night. Normally the doctor was all confidence. 

Taking a deep breath he pushes back into the doctor. Feeling those fingers grip his hips again. Wanting to feel those hands everywhere... Without the gloves.... 

Move like grey skies  
Move like a bird of paradise  
Move like an odd sight come out at night 

“What if the mask allows you to be the person you are because no one can see the real you. So now people can see the real you... That you do care and be loving. That I think that you are doctor.” Harry says into the doctor's ear. Letting his lips graze it slightly. 

So move me, baby  
Like you've nothin' left to lose  
And nothin' to prove  
Move me, baby  
So move me, baby  
Shake like the bough of a willow tree  
You do it naturally  
Move me, baby 

The song ends and Harry slowly turns around. “So, now that we have danced... How about we....” Without finishing Harry felt himself pop away with the doctor. 

Appearing inside a room that he has never been in but it looks beautiful and regal. 

“Where are we?” The stag said as he turns to face the doctor. 

“This is my room that I rented tonight at the manor... If you don’t want to be here you can just go back down stairs.” Harry starts to reach to pull off his mask but the doctor catches his hand. 

“No... The rules remember... I don’t think we should take them off... It will actually be better for us both... We don’t have to worry about this getting out... I would hate the papers to have something written about you.” Harry was about to say something but was stopped when he felt all of his clothes slip off of him. 

Looking over at the doctor who was still fully clothed. “Get on the bed, on all fours.” 

Harry felt a shiver go through his body. Harry would never admit that he would love to give up full control to someone, but this person doesn’t know who he is... He is just Stag... That is it. 

“Whatever you do don’t look back at me.... Or I will stop.... I want to be able to taste you so I will have to move my mask a little bit... You peak I stop.” The doctor said as he ran his fingertips up Harry’s thighs. Groaning he nods his head.. 

“I can’t hear a nod, I need your consent baby... So do you understand?” 

“Y..Yes.” Harry shudders out through the pounding of his heart... Feeling his erection hanging in-between his legs. He was ready for anything that the doctor would give to him. 

“Yes what?” The man pulls his hands away, not touching him at all. 

“Yes sir.” Feeling two hands pull his cheeks apart he presses himself back. 

“You look beautiful like this Stag... I mean absolutely beautiful.” Feeling lips trail down his spine he takes everything in him not to look around he feels himself more aroused as he feels the mask still on his face. He has never done anything like that.. He was always afraid to try new things in the bed room because he never knows if someone would sell it to get their five minutes of fame. Oh, I whipped the boy who lived. Harry thoughts quickly stopped as he felt a tongue circle his tight muscle. 

“Oh, bloody hell!” Hardy shouted out. No one has ever done that to him. 

The doctor continues to worship his body. His fingers stretching him beautifully. Their magic reaching out caressing each other. 

“You are so beautiful, so perfect.” The doctor praises him, wanting to look back and see the person who is making him unravel. 

“Please...dr... please sir... I need you in me...” Harry moans out, “So good please sir...” Not thinking he just called out someone’s name.. the person he wanted the Doctor to be. 

Hearing the doctor moan, he swiftly enters into him. “So... perfect... so tight... made... made for me!” Harry felt a hand slide up his back to his hair. Grabbing on he pulls, screaming out, as he felt the pain and . pleasure of the doctor hitting his prostate. 

“Fuck... yes....please...more...." Harry tried to move his hand down to stroke himself. A hand swipes him away. 

“No, you will come by me alone!” The doctor groans out, Harry couldn’t help but arch back. Closing his eyes, he didn’t want to see who it was giving him the pleasure that he has never felt before. It was not knowing who it was that was making it a whole lot hotter. But something is familiar about this person’s magic... It’s calling to him... 

Feeling like he is close, Harry meets his thrust.... “Sir.... oh gods... I'm close..... Please....” 

“I want to come together....” The doctor said through gritted teeth. A couple more thrust and Harry was holding on by a thread. “Now baby!” Pleasure floods through him, he panting his stomach and the bed with his release. A gold light burst through the room, all of a sudden his senses heighten. 

Leaning his masked forehead down on the bed. “Oh gods.... that....” 

“Shit!” The doctor said as he pulls out of him quickly. “Do you know what just happened Potter?!” Potter.... did he just call him Potter? 

“What do you mean what just happened and how... how do you know who I am?” Harry stands up quickly putting on his shorts and throwing off his mask. No point because he knows.... but who is the doctor... 

“Who are you and how do you know who I am?” Harry now looks at the doctors naked body. Seeing scars... familiar scars.... 

“With what just happened I'm afraid that you might kill me if I tell you who I am.....” Standing there confused, and obviously what happened was not good because the doctor was freaking out. Harry walks up to the man. Like a cornered animal. 

“Pot.... Harry please... what happened its... well...” Grabbing the taller man’s hands he looks into those green eyes that finally click those are his eyes. 

“Please take off your mask.... and tell me what happened? Please, you know who I am... I’m not sure how you knew but...” 

“If I take this mask off you will hate the fact that our magic bonded.... That means we are perfect for each other... You are my better half...” Moving in closer Harry reaches out his hand to touch the mask. 

“Please....” He whispers.... “I didn’t even know that our magic could do that... how bad could it be if we are made perfectly for each other? Please take off your mask?” Taking a deep breath the doctor waves his wand his short mousy brown hair turns platinum white, and his green eyes turn to a beautiful grey. Pulling off his mask his eyes meets the man under the mask.... 

Harry lets go of the breath that he didn’t know he was holding. Staring into the face of his perfect match. Without thinking he throws himself into the taller man’s arms. 

“Oh gods it’s you... I was hoping that it was you... I thought it was you... when I saw your scars, I knew...” Nuzzling into his neck Harry took a deep breath smelling him. Gods he smelled perfect, like rain, expensive cologne and dark chocolate. He swore he could feel fear in his chest but it wasn’t his... It had to be... 

“Draco... why are you so afraid.... Please don’t feel that.... It hurts me to think that you feel that way.... I was hoping this was you... all night I saw what you were wearing and how you acted. I was praying to every god that it would be you, and it was.” Pulling away, Harry looks into those beautiful gray eyes. 

“Harry, you... you don’t know what you are saying... If... if you come out with me being your soul mate... well then do you know how many stories will be written about us, or how many howlers you are going to get... I... I can’t let you do that.” Placing his finger onto Draco’s lips, he shakes his head. 

“I don’t care Draco.... I don’t all I know is that I want to be with you. I want to know everything.... Please... come sit down and we can talk...” Pleading with him Draco finally give in and sits down on the bed with him. 

“Well what do you want to know Harry?” Draco said as he looks down onto the duvet of the bed pulling an invisible string. 

“Well I can start... I’m a dragon trainer.... I live in Romania, at the Dragon Sanctuary that Charlie Weasley works at. I work all day and then go home.... I don’t go out on dates because I'm afraid of people selling their story with The Boy Who Lived. With you Draco I don’t think I will ever have to worry about that... I mean Merlin if you only knew how long I have felt this way about you.” Harry didn’t care he was pouring out all of his feelings, he just had the best sex of his life, his magic found its perfect half and it was Draco Malfoy. The boy that he has been in love with since he was 13 years old. 

Worrying his lip the blond looks into his eyes... “I just finished my healer training... I’m currently looking for a job where no one really knows me.... I just study all the time and brew potions.” Draco looks down at his hands again. “I’m happy that it was you Harry... I knew once I saw you wearing the Stag mask. Your Dad that was is animagus for was a stag. Then when you lit your cigarette wordless and wandless... I mean you could fool everyone but me Potter.” He said in a playful tone. 

“I thought I was doing a wonderful job thank you very much! The Sanctuary is actually looking for a new healer... You could always come and work there.... Then we can get to know each other.... I figured since we are like bonded or soul mates or whatever... We would need to be around each other?” Groaning Draco’s head falls into his hands. 

“It’s not that simple Harry, we have bonded and this is a new bond... we have to be around each other for our bond to grow. If we.... don’t spend time together we could die... I know it sounds like a horrible story but it is true... We would need to move in with each other, we have to well we have to do things with each other... Then after a while the bond will grow and we will be able to spend time apart...” 

Trying to take everything in that Draco was saying Harry just nodded. “Okay, then you tell me... Do you want to go to Romania? Or there are different sanctuaries that I can go to... I mean Draco... You tell me...” He didn’t care if this was so soon, he knows that this is right. 

The blond stands up quickly, pacing around the room. “Why are you so calm about this? I wouldn’t ask you to leave where you are... it’s not fair...” Smiling Harry looks over at him. 

“So you want to come to Romania? I mean my cottage is only one bedroom but it’s still big enough for us... I mean I can ask for a two bedroom if you don’t want to stay in the same room I just assumed... I mean... We can always have an office so you can work at home.. That’s what I'll do...” Looking over at his bonded, who finally broke down and smiled... 

“You want me to move in and spend life with you... You would move if I said too... Harry...” Harry stands up facing him. 

“Kiss me... we are made for each other and you haven’t kissed me... I need to know... because if you kiss like shite I don’t know if I will just let myself die...” Harry crosses his arms glaring at his bonded. 

“Harry....” Draco cups his cheeks, his thumb moving back and forth. 

“Please... Draco.... Kiss me and if you don’t feel like we can do this... I won’t rush and if we die we die....” Harry bites his bottom lip losing himself into those gray eyes. 

Leaning forward Draco’s lips brush against Harry’s making his eyes flutter shut. The kiss deepens, it was unlike any other kiss either one of them has had. Their magic reaching out into each other, moans escape their lips. 

Pulling away only to gasp for a breath. “S... See Draco... Tell me that we are not meant for each other...” 

“Bed... now...” Draco said as his eye rake over Harry’s well-toned body. He defiantly didn’t look like the young boy from Hogwarts. “Gods look at your muscle... Dragon training is doing wonders for you my love...” Feeling his face flush with the pet name and compliment. 

“I love what I do.... I can’t wait to train with My New Dragon...” With a smirk on his face Draco stalks forward as Harry lies on his back. 

“The training will be long, and hard... but I think is something you can handle...” Wanting to laugh Harry just smiles and arches up as he feels the blonde’s hands trail up his thigh. 

“I can’t wait to train sir....” 

\--------- 

1 year later. 

Harry stood looking at himself in the mirror wearing a new tux his soul mate insisted on buying. His hair this year is up in a bun, looking down at the mask on the counter he smiles. Placing the Stag mask on his face he feels arms wrap around his waist. 

“There is something about that mask, it just does something to me...” Feeling something press into his arse he turns around in those arms. 

Looking up he saw his bonded not in his mask yet. Eyes still his beautiful gray. “We could just go home.” Feeling desire pool in his stomach. 

The blonde shakes his head. “And lose the chance to dancing with you all night, making everyone jealous that I have the best looking date there. No way…” 

Allowing Draco to pull him into a kiss he wraps his arms around the taller man’s neck. 

“Happy Anniversary Doctor, I love you.” 

“Happy Anniversary My beautiful Stag. I love you more.” 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this!!! I wouldn't mind writing more in this universe so if you would like to see more let me know! It wouldn't be anytime soon but let me know what you would like! As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


End file.
